


【Yugbam】《哺乳动物》/续

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7
Summary: //《哺乳动物》//很水的续写//很短1k+  上车吧🚗//偏题预警//还是没有写得很好  再练练
Relationships: Yugbam, 谦斑
Kudos: 3





	【Yugbam】《哺乳动物》/续

“换我”

斑斑双唇还停留在身上那人的胸脯上，突然被那人搂着腰往上提了提。还没反应过来之时，身上纤薄的短袖T恤早已褪到小腹之上。金有谦的吻密密麻麻砸在他的敏感的肌肤，原本恒温的腹部被吻得燥热不堪，胯部的物什也不争气地微微挺立。

他承认他是饥渴难耐的那个。

金有谦舔舔唇，笑得戏谑，用牙齿咬着斑斑的衣物布料往上提，直到露出他那迫不及待硬邦的两点红樱，趁机伸出小舌，用舌尖轻轻舔触那凸起，一阵酥麻感惹得斑斑满脸绯红。金有谦可不着急，像是把这当玩具，两指捏起坚硬的部分一提一放地拨弄，柔软的指腹在斑斑的乳晕上来回摩挲，颜色渐渐由浅粉变深，摩擦而充血肿胀，鲜红诱人。

“金有谦，够了够了…”，斑斑胡乱地扭动腰肢，他觉得再这样下去，乳头要着火。

“什么够了…”，金有谦话还没说完，被斑斑揽过脑袋往胸前撞。“想让你舔它”，斑斑揉了揉金有谦的额前碎碎的刘海，腆着奶音小声在他耳边呢喃。

舔。金有谦格外喜欢这个动词。

他低下头含住斑斑一边的红樱缓缓吮吸，有意无意地吃紧，舌肉重重黏上他的乳晕，舔舐时唾液的湿润与温热交融刺激着晕上的乳粒，每一寸细胞都兴奋且活跃。

要怪就怪金有谦对斑斑的身体太过于熟悉，对快感的尺度拿捏很准。他感受到斑斑下体的坚硬隔着薄裤料顶上自己的腰腹，手不自觉悄悄向下握紧那发硬的柱体，指甲微微划过前端的那一瞬斑斑全身打了个颤，嘴里喘着粗气，朝金有谦眨眨眼示意他进来。

“我还没吃够”，金有谦笑笑，抬头吻了斑斑的唇，又俯下脑袋咬上他另一边的乳头。

唾液，粉舌，贝齿，口腔壁，翻滚搅动着那可怜的小点，金有谦野蛮的吸允让斑斑怀疑自己好像有汁水要流出来。他自己伸出小手揉着空在一边的凸起，齿间窸窸窣窣泄出几声羞涩低吟。金有谦将自己的手附上他那只手，引导着他带有技巧的揉捏，按着他的手指往乳首周围的肌肤上摩挲绕圈，时轻时重的碾过腺体，犹如静电流穿透般咬牙切齿的痒。被人引导着实比自己动手要兴奋得多。

金有谦的脑袋离开斑斑胸前时，那两処已被蹂躏得肿肿涨涨。那人小嘴微张，双眼盈溢出氤氲的水汽，脸颊两侧的熟红莫名染上情色的诱惑。金有谦胯部的茎早就肿得发紫，也还是温柔地慢慢褪下斑斑的外内裤，捏紧他的细腰，蹭着他的穴口直直贯入。斑斑在刚刚金有谦的舔弄下已经自我润滑得足够，但被肉棒挺进的那瞬仍有些刺痛，不自觉呜咽出声。他感到那人的坚硬肆意横穿着自己穴壁，可却磨合得恰到好处，金有谦了解他这秘密洞穴的一切。

那人猛烈的来回抽送险些痛快地使斑斑神情失常，哪怕他被金有谦按在身下操过不止一两次，也还是感叹于他那傲人的尺寸。他感到那人的物什还在渐渐涨大，撑满他的肉壁，茎端隐隐约约要触到自己的敏感点，又故意地后退，一次一次玩弄他的耐心，欲火未焚身。

“呀，金有谦，别这样”，斑斑有点恼，狠狠捏了把他的手臂。

“你喜欢这样，不是吗”，金有谦低头朝他耳根吐热气，满是调侃。斑斑更恼了，他是喜欢这种耐人寻味的推拉，可现在情欲缠身，他只想要爽快的被金有谦操一顿。

“算了，不需要你”，斑斑是故意和他作对。你不给我想要的，那我也不给你。

斑斑一把推开俯在身上的金有谦，一点点将体内的肉棒送出去，自己舔了舔手指，在金有谦炙热的目光下将两根手指伸进后穴里打着转搅动，又一边抚慰地揉弄胸前依旧红肿的凸起，把嘴唇舔得亮晶晶的。那人嘴里发出的情色浅吟让金有谦喉咙阵阵发涩，红着双眼盯向他的一举一动，犹如饥饿的沙漠孤狼。

其实斑斑从不羞于在金有谦面前宣淫，他喜欢刺激他，又或者说，是激将法。后果是金有谦会发狠地将他按在身下操弄他，直到他嘴里哽咽到发不出任何一丝诱惑的呻吟。

但这次似乎时差过久。金有谦歪着个脑袋看向旁边一个劲卖力自慰的小人，勾了勾嘴角。过了几分钟，斑斑见那人没有丝毫动静，原本紧闭的双眼微微睁开一条缝隙，偷偷望向金有谦。

“玩够了吗？”，金有谦发现了斑斑在偷看。

“没够！没够！”，斑斑真是气不打一处，瞪住他的双眼，语气恶狠狠地。明明这样做在以前是奏效的啊。斑斑内心一万个失望，气急败坏地往后穴又加了根手指，模仿着金有谦操他的样子挺入抽送，然而，远不及金有谦带来的快感的万分之一。

看着得不到满足的小人急得快要哭出来，金有谦这才拉出他继续往里送的手指，凑近唇前舐了舐。

“傻瓜，还是我来吧”。

—END—


End file.
